Benefits
by HomoSocks
Summary: It has been two years since Nami has seen her nakama! Many things have changed since the last time they met some things are still changing. Like Nami and Zoro's relationship. All it takes is one indecent proposal... Well two years on a sky island with a bunch of old men can do that to a girl!
1. ღIndecent Proposalღ

**Summary: It has been two years since Nami has seen her nakama! Many things have changed since the last time they met some things are still changing. Like Nami and Zoro's relationship. All it takes is one indecent proposal... Well two years on a sky island with a bunch of old men can do that to a girl!**

**Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations, Sex Scenes.) **

**Genre: Romance/Lemon/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairings: ZoroღNami**

**Chapter Estimation: 15-20**

_.oO1Oo.  
_

Two years was a long time indeed. Nami couldn't help but wear a huge grin on her face as she looked at each of her beloved nakama. They had all changed so much yet it felt like they hadn't been separated for more than a day. Some things never change she supposed. The navigator was feeling a bit sentimental being reunited with the others again. She smoothed her hand over the spotless surface of the ship before leaning down to press her lips against the wooden railing.

"I missed you too, Sunny." Nami admitted to the ship quietly. Straightening up she was startled by the swordsman who appeared beside her. He arched one of his moss colored brows folding his arms over his chest indifferently. "What are you doing!" Nami hissed angrily shaking a fist at Zoro who took a cautious step back.

"When are we setting out?" He inquired simply. _Damn him._ Always acting so calm, cool, and collected it made her want to punch him more than she already did. Sighing she let go of the urge propping her elbows up on the railing to lean over slightly.

"Soon." Nami answered the first mate glancing back over at him. As always Zoro looked totally disinterested, a yawn even passed his thin lips. The navigator wasn't even sure if it was possible but he looked more tired than usual... Where was he these past two years? She watched the swordsman walk away from her curiously.

"Nami! What are you looking at?!" A small voice surprised Nami this time. She nearly clocked the tiny reindeer over the head with her knuckles, luckily Nami was able to pull her punch at the last minute. Chopper ran across the deck over to Usopp jumping into the sniper's waiting arms. "Nami got scarier!" The ship doctor exclaimed to which Usopp agreed.

"What was that!?" Nami fumed directing a chilly glare over at the cowardly duo. They screamed of course but that wasn't the noise that Nami noticed, slowly she turned her head to make sure what she was hearing was right.

_Zoro was... Laughing?_

That was what Nami saw Zoro doing while leaning against the mast, he must have watched their banter. It wasn't often Zoro laughed but there he was. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Nami turned back to the railing to avoid eye contact. Was it possible that the dense swordsman was feeling sentimental too after all this time? Slowly the navigator turned back to the mast to catch another glimpse-

"He is sleeping?!"

_.oO2Oo._

Nami was tossing and turning that night, she was restless of course. Though the orange-haired beauty had no idea what was bothering her. Something was just making her feel weird, she was sweating, she had caught a fever maybe? Though after spending so much time in Weatheria she had built up a tolerance to such common sickness'. Then what was it?

The navigator was still bewildered laying there looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom with her mind racing. The waves under them slightly rocked the ship that only seemed to upset her more. Maybe it was some sort of illness? But as the feeling kept getting stronger Nami discounted that theory once more, this wasn't just some random sickness in fact it wasn't a sickness at all. Nami had felt like this a few times in Weatheria.

The heat gathering between her thighs gave the girl a perfect idea of what was happening to her. _This could not be happening at a worst time._ Nami mused to herself desperately pressing her thighs together trying to suppress the feeling that was beginning to torture her.

Her body had matured in those two years away from the crew. She had a lot of pent up feelings as well, it wasn't like Weatheria had good looking guys running around everywhere. In fact the boys from her crew were the first people she has seen in a long time that weren't old men. The fact still remained that they were nakama! She couldn't possibly think of anyone in that way.

When her hormones would strike in Weatheria it was terrible mostly because she had no one there to speak to. But after a moment of thinking about her crew Nami realized something... _She had Robin!_ Still the situation was embarrassing and she'd rather keep it to herself however if Nami did nothing she might drive herself insane. So after a moment of thinking it through Nami rolled out of bed deciding it was about time for some girl talk.

_.oO3Oo._

"Robin?" Nami hummed quietly knocking on the ravenette's bedroom door. An arm blossomed on the door in front of the flustered navigator gesturing Nami to come in. She obliged opening the door slowly peeking into the room. Robin was sitting at her desk with a small lamp illuminating the dim room, she smiled at Nami shutting the thick book in her hands.

"Nami." Robin greeted pleasantly. "Can I help you?"

She couldn't help but squirm awkwardly under Robin's piercing gaze, for some reason Nami had the feeling the ravenette knew why she was there. Pressing her plump lips in a firm line the navigator felt a warm blush start to color her face. She felt on fire at that moment, her mouth was dry yet words continued struggling to escape her.

"I- I just- I wanted to talk-" Nami started and stopped a few times. How would she be able to word such a thing? "I have a problem." The girl finally decided to leave it at that for now until she regained her composure.

"That doesn't sound very good at all." Robin comforted the navigator softly turning her chair to face Nami. "I'm sure I could give you some advice if you are willing to tell me. Feel no pressure to confide in me right away, take your time." Robin reassured with a small smile.

"I-It is just I have needs." Nami stuttered out nervously tapping her fingertips together refusing to meet Robin's gaze. "If you know what I mean..." She decided to add that last part after a short pause in case the ravenette didn't quite understand what she was trying to get at here. A small chuckle escaped Robin's mouth then and she nodded. Nami wasn't sure if she should be relieved Robin understood or angry she laughed at the situation.

"So you have gone through this too?" The orange-haired navigator managed to ask weakly.

"I can't say I have." Robin shot back. It felt like an arrow had been put through her, if Robin hadn't been through this then what sort of advice could she give? Nami hunched over some feeling like sulking for a while, Robin continued before Nami was able to do so. "I was on the run for twenty years I never had the time to worry about such things. But I still have a woman's intuition."

"That's true." Nami mumbled hopefully perking up a bit. "What should I do?"

"Take care of it." Robin told the woman in front of her bluntly. It felt like another arrow had been shot though her again Nami felt deflated. That answer didn't help her at all. Nami had already tried _taking care_ of it herself multiple times in the past, nothing she did worked in the slightest. "I'm sure one of the boys would be eager to help." The ravenette finished her statement after a moment.

Nami's jaw nearly dropped at the boldness of Robin's words. Had she completely lost her mind? Nami was aware of Robin's overactive imagination but this time she felt the older woman had completely crossed the line. What she had just suggested was so wrong on so many different levels. After the initial shock of hearing the statement Nami recovered.

"I can't possibly-" Nami began before quickly cutting herself off. "I can't." The navigator finished simply instead of ranting for a few minutes like she felt like doing. The blush on her face had gotten warmer and darker from the brazen suggestion from her fellow woman. A mischievous smirk danced across Robin's lips as she leaned back into her chair folding her legs.

"Just think about it." Robin offered one last time before turning her chair back to her desk and reopening the book in her hands. "Better your nakama than any devious gentlemen in the New World."

_.oO4Oo._

Nami thought about it alright, she thought about it longer than she'd like to admit. It was true that if given the choice she'd rather the experience be with someone she trusted. She wasn't the type of girl to find a stranger to use to fulfill her increasingly urgent needs. Still the choices among her nakama were limited.

Chopper, Brook, and Franky were out immediately for obvious reasons. Nami might have considered Usopp if the long-nosed baka knew how to keep his mouth shut. The last thing she needed was for the whole ship to be aware of her new endeavor. Sanji was considered briefly before she thought it best not to play with the lovesick cook's heart. There was Robin of course but Nami couldn't muster the courage to go crawling back to her after the embarrassment she endured a few minutes ago. Luffy was her captain and she doubted that the lovable fool even knew anything about what she wanted.

That left Zoro, not the worst choice obviously. She had known him the longest and trusted him as much as anyone else. Zoro wasn't the type to go talking about it, he was easy on the eyes, and it looked like he could satisfy her. A shiver ran up her spine at the thought. Was it wrong that she suddenly felt so excited about the idea?

The navigator's mind was made up at that moment, she quickly started out onto the deck towards Zoro's room. It was chilly outside but Nami didn't mind it knowing what was about to come. Climbing the ladder up into Zoro's nest she found him sprawled out on the ground next to his massive weights. Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute as she shook him awake weakly.

"Zoro..." She whispered down at him. The orange-haired beauty wasn't sure why she was whispering, it wasn't like anyone would hear them out here. Maybe it was her own anxiety and nervousness messing with her. "Wake up..."

"Hm?" The mosshead grunted turning over slightly his one good eye squinting opened at Nami. The girl who was knelt beside the sleepy swordsman took a deep breath before she made her proposal as blunt as possible.

"_Fuck_ me."

Zoro peered up at her for a few moments through the darkness. Nami waited for something anything, something came but it wasn't what she expected.

_Snoring!_

_He fell asleep!_

_.oO To Be Continued Oo._


	2. ღForeplayღ

_**R**_ejected. Completely and utterly rejected.

Honestly what was wrong with that mosshead falling asleep on her after such a brazen offer. Nami was back to tossing and turning in her bed with thoughts of the strong swordsman racing through her mind. She was going to go to sleep tonight disappointed along with being just a tad bit hurt. Sleep didn't come easy that night due to the less than pure thoughts in her head and the uncomfortable heat between her legs that only seemed to get worst.

Nami couldn't decide what to feel laying there awake once more staring blankly at her ceiling. She was angry, she was upset, she was restless. All thanks to her raging hormones and that stupid Zoro. She always knew that he was dim but she never knew he was _this_ dim. Nami wasn't taking what had happened not too long ago well.

Was sleep really more important than what she had just offered him? Sanji would give an arm and a leg for a night with the busty orange-haired beauty, Brook would give the same just to see her panties. Luffy was as pure of heart as ever but even he was impressed with how endowed her chest had become over the two years apart.

Then there was that _stupid_ swordsman, just as apathetic as the day she met him. Indifferent to everything so much so Nami always wanted to sock him. His lax personality drove the navigator crazy, it made her furious. But _this_ was on a whole other level than the other occasions she has been crossed with him. As things stood Nami might push him overboard once the morning came.

Once the sun began flooding in through her bedroom window her scorn had quelled if only somewhat. Nami was running on little sleep so the cute navigator was naturally grumpy as well. What a terrible night she had. Once she got dressed she headed onto the deck, the scent of the sea greeted her, the wind was blowing just right too. Well at least the weather wouldn't be another thing to frustrate her today.

"Nami!" The excited voice was easy to identify as her captain. Luffy was sitting on the railing above her, at least he seemed to be in high spirits as well. "You look like crap!"

As reckless as ever her captain, putting himself in harm's way like that. The vein in Nami's temple pulsed her hand clenched into a fist. Sure she was running on little sleep and sure at the moment she wasn't the cutest girl in the world. But _never ever_ tell the navigator that she looks like crap. Nami was marching up the stairs to follow through on this urge at least to throw the captain overboard.

Once more her urges were denied. Sanji beat her to Luffy bursting through the kitchen door putting a boot to Luffy's head sending the strawhat flying across the deck.

"Don't listen to that fool!" Sanji exclaimed folding his hands together and swaying his body when focusing his attention onto Nami. "You look incredible as always, Nami-swaaaan!~"

Her attention was already focused elsewhere however, she ignored the cook gushing over her directing her eyes to Luffy. The captain had traveled through the air from Sanji's powerful strike before crashing into Zoro's nest high above the deck. "Hmph." Nami smirked a bit. It served the mosshead right for what was done last night, he didn't deserve anymore rest it wasn't like she got any.

"Nami stop bothering me..." A half asleep Zoro's hoarse voice grumbled from above. Nami felt a mixture of horror and unbelievable anger upon hearing the comment. Dammit. That swordsman was really asking for it now.

"I thought I was going to die..." Luffy whined to his first mate.

_.oO1Oo._

The morning dragged on at an unbearably slow pace, Nami was growing more and more impatient with the green-haired swordsman. How much longer was that lazy pirate planning on sleeping? Nami was leaning against the railing with her arms folded shooting a cold look up at Zoro's room. Whatever the case may have been the fact was Zoro was taking too long. The navigator was dead set on confronting him about their brief encounter last night.

Though as the minutes wore on Nami was tired of waiting for him, why should she wait for him after all? Without a second thought Nami marched over to Zoro's hideout like last night she climbed the ladder up into his round room. To her surprise the first mate wasn't sleeping at the moment. He was upside down balancing himself on the tip of his index finger doing push-ups far too easily.

It was an impressive sight sure but it wasn't enough to rid Nami of her pent-up anger. Her heels clicked against the floor as she strolled over to the upside down Zoro. His one good eye glanced up at her for just a moment before he followed through with the next set of push-ups.

"Are you ignoring me now?!" Nami asked placing the heel of her shoe on Zoro's butt attempting to push the swordsman off balance. That didn't work at all, Zoro didn't budge even though he was on one finger. In fact it was Nami who almost lost her balance and fell over when Zoro sprang back onto his feet. The navigator fumed watching Zoro coolly walk over to the towel that was hanging up.

"I can't break my regime, Nami." Zoro stated flatly wiping sweat away from his perfectly sculpted scarred chest. "Tell the others I'll be down when I'm down, it can't be helped."

"That isn't what I'm here for you moron!" Nami roared back at him. Really how oblivious could a man be? "I want you to know if you tell anyone about... Last night." Nami lowered her voice to a whisper before uttering the last two words. "I'll kill you. I mean it."

"Tsk." Zoro gritted his teeth turning away from her beginning to dry his damp green hair. Nami felt like killing him even more right then and there! He tsked her, he turned his back on her. _She_ wasn't the nuisance here. If it wasn't for her horrid urges to take him Nami wouldn't bother with the idiot at all. "Stop playing around." Zoro growled irritably.

"I'm not playing around." Nami hissed back at him narrowing her hues on the swordsman threateningly. Zoro obviously didn't feel threatened however. He left it at that sitting down on the floor to begin meditating, well, what he called meditating what Nami called ignoring her. She marched back over to the man placing her heel on top of his head placing pressure down on it. "Dammit Zoro!"

_.oO2Oo._

"So you did go after the swordsman." Robin smiled slightly spinning around in her chair to face Nami who once again had come for advice. Zoro had been frustrating her so much she didn't know what else to do but talk to Robin. The ravenette seemed rather pleased that Nami had chosen to come back. The navigator didn't know if that was a good or bad sign.

"Is that who you thought I'd choose?" Nami huffed folding her arms under her chest a tiny blush colored the bridge of her nose. "What made you think I'd choose at all? This is totally wrong."

"Is it really?" Robin asked back before answering the question Nami had asked. That mischievous smirk that Nami was starting to know all to well curved Robin's lips. "I had suspicions, also if it were me I would have selected the swordsman. Though I must admit the captain has his qualities." Once more Robin's bold words left the orange-haired navigator speechless for a few moments.

"Are we really talking about this?" Nami felt flustered all over again avoiding Robin's eye contact at all cost. The ravenette responded with a soft chuckle and a dismissive wave of the hand.

"I think it is quite alright." Robin reassured Nami sweetly. "Though we should get back to the swordsman. I thought he'd be the most challenging too, he didn't disappoint I see."

"He is just an idiot." Nami shot back bitterly. The younger girl took a few paces forward to lean against the wall next to Robin, if truth be told all this talk was starting to make her feel a little weak at the knees.

"I wouldn't say that. I thing he is a lot more clever than people give him credit for." Robin reasoned with that smirk still etched onto her features. Nami huffed turning her nose up at the ravenette for the sudden praise of Zoro. "Don't think Zoro hasn't seen the way you toy around with Sanji. He is too proud of a man to let himself fall victim to such a charm. I'll admit that he is a little slow on the uptake but that won't last much longer."

"Who says I even want him anymore." Nami bluffed keeping her eyes from meeting Robin's as she did so.

"I hadn't thought of that." Robin admitted turning her chair back to her desk. "But if you were still interested I'd tell you that you haven't given him a reason to take you seriously yet. All you have to do navigator is give him a reason to take you seriously."

_.oO3Oo._

It seemed like an easy enough task so Nami thought that she should try it. She kept telling herself she was doing it because it was so simple _not_ because of Zoro. But that was only what the orange-haired beauty told herself. It was almost dinner time and Nami was waiting at the bottom of Zoro's bird nest, all she had to do was make sure her intentions got through crystal clear.

Nervousness was bubbling in the pit of her stomach yet at the same time excitement electrified her bones. She was waiting for the swordsman to come down onto the deck from there she would confront him once more. Hopefully this encounter would go better than this morning.

"Robin-chaaaan! Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji's voice was coming from inside the ship, he was their dinner bell. On cue the mosshead jumped out of his nest landing in front of her. Zoro's back was to her so he hadn't yet noticed the navigator's presence. Nami hesitated, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this, she considered just letting him walk away.

The thought of him rejecting her was a scary one. She hadn't even thought about the possibility until the moment of truth. It was this thought that made Nami pause for a moment but it was her needs that urged her forward. Without giving herself another moment to think the orange-haired beauty went into action.

Her arms hooked around Zoro's waist pulling him back into her, the swordsman tensed for a moment but quickly relaxed again. He growled annoyed that someone was stepping between himself and his food. Nami could care less about what the swordsman wanted, she had waited long enough. Her hands smoothed over his tanned stomach softly while she stood on her tiptoes to make sure her hot breath danced across the flesh of his neck.

"Zoro.~" She purred softly inciting another growl from the male. Her palms pushed his waist back into her a bit more so her large breasts would be snug against his back.

"You witch." Zoro murmur under his breath. Despite the swordsman words he didn't move one step or attempt to get away from her urgent hands. Her teeth lightly nibbled at his earlobe, her tongue flicking at the sensitive flesh occasionally.

"I told you to _fuck_ me." She hummed into his ear. To her surprise Nami felt Zoro shiver against her after that blunt proposal, it thrilled her. Pleased with his reactions so far the navigator tugged at his belly warmer pulling it down his waist before her warm palms returned to his torso. With that much done she was set on continuing this, she made a come hither motion gesturing for the normally stoic swordsman to turn around to face her.

Zoro obliged her without a word, Nami grinned at his changed demeanor. "Oh.~ You learn quick." Nami taunted to which Zoro gritted his teeth together obviously feeling a little embarrassed. It was sort of cute, Nami noted that before continue her endeavor. Once again she stood on her tiptoes to place wet kisses across his throat, she felt the rumbling of a deep groan against her plump lips. That made her smirk wider.

Her fingertips grazed the skin of his stomach, leaving a small trail of scratches with her nails. Zoro tried to make his first move then running one of his rough palms over her bare lower back. "No touching." Nami hissed up at him. The man under her spell immediately retracted his hand.

"Mhm.~" Nami purred again leaning forward into the man pressing her sizable chest into his body once more. She was pleased with the fact that her bikini top slowly began to slide down. She glanced up at the swordsman to see his mouth slightly agape, his eyes had darkened with hidden desire. She could tell that the dense man had finally got the message. Nami wasn't going to stop just yet though.

Her glossy pink lips went back to attacking his throat and under his chin. Nami's soft palms traveled lower down Zoro's tan body daringly passing his belly button, he began squirming a bit under her touch at that point. Her fingers curled around his waistband teasingly pulling it lower, she teased further giving him a breathy little moan against his neck.

"Nami!" The shout came from inside the ship it was Luffy. Nami's skillful hands stopped moving, the lips against Zoro's throat pulled away only slightly. "Where are you?! Sanji won't let us eat until you do!" With that Nami gave Zoro a rough shove backwards her playful eyes met his defeated ones.

"Hmph.~" Nami hummed proudly readjusting her bikini top before leaving the swordsman like that. She had given him a reason to take her seriously.

_Zoro didn't show up for dinner that night.  
_

_.oO To Be Continued Oo._


	3. ღFirst Timeღ

_Come to my room._

A simple request on a small note left in her room, Nami found it once she returned from dinner. A small smirk curved her lips feeling accomplished after finally being able to seduce the indifferent swordsman. The orange-haired woman was beginning to question why she doubted herself in the first place. Sure, Zoro was stupid but he wasn't _that _stupid.

Still it took the mosshead long enough to come around to her womanly charm. Better late than never she supposed. Then it would finally be happening tonight, she'd be able to quell the relentless tension that had tortured her for so long. Was it right of her to use one of her nakama has a means to an end? Probably not, they were both old enough to make their own decisions however. It wasn't like Zoro would be getting the short end of the stick either way.

Nami was hesitant to go to the waiting swordsman right away for a few reasons. For starters she didn't want the man to think she was _that_ easy, she also had to admit that she was a bit nervous. Yet there was that same excitement there chilling her bones, this would be her first time. So it was big deal to the navigator.

Sharing such an experience with Zoro was never something she intended, considering her situation he wasn't a bad choice. Still something about sharing a bed with the rough looking swordsman intimidated her. Nami would never admit that to the bastard though. She looked down at the small sliver of paper rereading the four words a few more times.

The young navigator paced around the room a few times before deciding she was ready to go to the man awaiting her. Her imagination was running wild on her way up to the deck. Would Zoro just take her once she got to him, what exactly would he do with her? How would their first sexual encounter work? Goosebumps prickled her porcelain skin at the thought of all the possibilities.

_.oO1Oo._

None of that happened.

Once Nami had gotten to his bird's nest nothing happened the way she expected it too. No words were exchanged between the two of them, they just sat there across from each other. An awkward silence hung over the two of them. Nami expected this to go down like something out of an erotic novel but she was thoroughly let down.

Though she was a little relieved at the same time. The orange-haired beauty wanted this sure but it was still her first time doing anything like this, the thought of Zoro being overly aggressive was a bit scary. The room was only illuminated by the moonlight pouring in through the windows. Nami's eyes cut through the darkness taking a look around the circular room.

It was actually cleaner than usual. The weights Zoro was usually using training were all neatly stacked up and out of the way, it even looked like he had done something about his other messes. It was strange to see anything Zoro had come in contact with so orderly... Was it possible that the swordsman had made sure she'd be comfortable?

Nami glance over at the male sitting across the room. His arms were folded over his chest, his head turned away from her with his nose held high. Was it really possible that Zoro was nervous too?

_He is a big teddy bear._

A hushed snicker passed the navigator's lips at that moment, Zoro squirmed a bit hearing the sweet noise. Nami had almost forgotten that the other man was human just as much as she was. Feeling her own awkwardness slowly melt away the girl slipped off the heels on her feet placing them neatly in the corner with his weights.

With that out of the way and a new found courage the navigator began crawling over to the swordsman who still hadn't muttered a word. Nami was seeing her long time companion in a whole different light. She had never seen Zoro acting so cute before, he wasn't so cool now was he? Another soft giggle emitted from her mouth causing Zoro to glance over at her.

"Stop that..." He complained in that gruff voice of his while he warily watched the approaching girl.

"Stop?" Nami asked in that innocent voice of her. As genuine as Nami was able to make herself sound it was painfully obvious that she knew exactly what she was doing. On her hands and her knees the orange-haired pirate approached her mate with a knowing smile etched into her beautiful features. It was enough to make any man swoon but Zoro didn't take the bait quite yet.

Once she had closed the gap between them Nami confidently swung one of her legs over Zoro's waist to straddle him. Her palms gently ran over his chest as she leaned forward some. By that point Zoro had no choice but to look at the girl on top of her. Nami was happy to see the smallest of blushes coloring his tan cheeks. The first mate was still cautious however like he feared Nami would pull the rug out from under him at any moment.

It was annoying to a degree, did he really thing she'd take a joke this far? Must she give him another reason to take her seriously? Sighing she clutched onto the fabric of Zoro's top pulling it back off his muscular arms and down his waist. Nami's breath ghosted over the skin of his neck, her long hair tickled the skin of his torso.

"What do you really want?" Zoro attempted to smoke her out one last time. It would be impossible for him to find out about some master plan she had going forward because she had already told him her intentions. Nami was crafty and a captivating liar, he wasn't wrong to suspect something. Though the girl wouldn't put up with anymore doubts in the swordsman's mind.

"Benefits..." Nami answered one last time before leaning in fully to connect their lips. Zoro pull his head back some once their lips met for the first time but he gradually ease into the kiss. Once he was firmly kissing her back Nami was sure that any doubt in his mind was erased. They sat there with their lips crashing together in fierce embraces for a bit. Zoro's hand slid around her to hook the back of her neck, Nami allowed it.

Occasionally their lips broke shortly for small breaths but were always reintroduced quickly. During this process she could tell that Zoro was getting more comfortable with what was happening between them. Once she was sure that he was sure Nami began to experiment. The tip of her tongue traced his thin bottom lip asking for access to his mouth. Zoro obliged her unspoken request opening up just enough for her to enter.

Nami wasn't sure how to feel about their tongues meeting for the first time. Sure she had kissed people before but she had never kissed someone like _this_. It wasn't something Nami thought she would enjoy though strangely the feeling of their tongues battling for dominance only made her more excited. A tiny groan escaped her when she advanced more aggressively, it looked like Nami was attempting to devour his face at that point.

She was able to continue her onslaught until she was losing air. Pulling back a single saliva string kept their lips connected, she noticed Zoro's blush had gotten a shade darker as well. The heat between her thighs had gotten almost unbearable. Nami had never been more attracted to the man beneath her in all honesty.

"You're a better kisser than I thought.~" Nami hummed happily. Looping an arm behind his neck she pulled his face into her bountiful cleavage in a playful embrace. Zoro protested although it was muffled between her twin mounds. Nami ran a hand through his green hair as her chest heaved while trying to catch her breath. This was becoming more intense than she'd anticipated, the orange-haired beauty needed a moment to rest.

She yelped a moment later feeling a chill run up her spine. Hastily she pulled away from Zoro who had dragged his tongue up the valley of her breasts to escape suffocation. Nami's first instinct was to scold the swordsman for such a brash move. She didn't, how could she scold him when she liked the feeling his tongue left behind?

"Heh..." Zoro smirked at her reaction, it seems he finally found a weakness.

"Give me a second!" Nami commanded obviously reading his mind. She was so caught up in the moment she had forgotten how foreign it was going to be getting naked for Zoro. It wasn't anything Nami ever thought she'd do for the likes of him, times had changed so she'd have to swallow her pride. Taking one last deep breath she prepared herself mentally and physically before untying the strings of her top.

The top slipped off her chest and onto the man's lap underneath her. _It was so embarrassing._ Nami couldn't bear to look Zoro in the face at that moment, she heard the man exhale once her torso was bare. The globes on her chests bounced just a bit when freed before being still once more. "Okay." Nami permitted after one more moment of preparing herself.

The next moment she tensed up feeling his rough hands cup each of her breasts, she felt his mouth nipping at the skin behind her ear. Nami was a complete stranger on being on the receiving end of such affection. Every single touch was new to her, it thrilled her, it left her craving more. As much as she hated to admit it she was completely at the mercy of the gruff swordsman.

"Fine." Zoro spoke up next to her earlobe. Nami gasped at the feeling of her hot breath engulfing the sensitive area of skin. "It's a deal." Zoro agreed to the proposal Nami had offered multiple times at this point.

"I-Idiot." Nami managed to stutter out desperately, her fingers clutching her green hair tightly. She held her breath feeling his head dip down lower. Nami gasped louder this time when his lips took in one of her round pink nubs wetting it with an eager tongue. She tugged on Zoro's green hair urging him forward. One of his hands moved to her neglected pillow of flesh to stimulate it.

Zoro's fingers plucked and pulled at the unoccupied nipple causing Nami to buck her hips into his involuntarily. The sudden shock of pain and pleasure was something new to her as well. After a moment Nami was starting to feel a little too sensitive to his touch, she did something about that.

Her knuckles cracked against the back of Zoro's head causing him to pull away from her glorious chest scowling and rubbing his skull. "You're going to make me sore!" Nami complained in that demanding tone of hers. It all honesty the feeling was driving her crazy in the best way possible however she refused to hand control over to him. Not that easy of course, which is why she would attempt to regain control while she still had her wits about her.

"Really?" Zoro asked arching a skeptical brow before slowly twisting one of her hardened nubs. _Goddammit all._ Nami wasn't able to hold back a moan that broke past her lips.

"Really." Nami growled back at him before she gave her hips a teasing roll into his. This time Zoro was the one unable to stop a surprised moan from emitting from his mouth. That was the first time she ever heard him make such a sound, a smug smirk curved her lips then. "Now. One thing has been bothering me." Nami admitted sounding way too mischievous for Zoro's liking.

"Too many clothes?" Zoro guessed narrowing his eye looking up at her.

"There is that but I was talking about something just as important." Nami told him in that soft innocent tone, she put a finger to her lips to add to the effect. "If we are going to do this my comfort is paramount don't you think?" The busty orange-haired girl didn't allow Zoro to answer that question before continuing. "Cleaning up your weights and everything was a good first step but you can't expect me to be comfortable on this hard floor. So get some blankets for me?~"

"Blankets?" The swordsman asked annoyed by the sudden task she had for him. He tsked breaking eye contact with her to look off to the side, _dammit_, why did he have to end up with such a needy woman. It wasn't like he could refuse her at this point. Nami got off of Zoro then with that smirk still on her face that was still partially blushed.

"I'll wait here okay? ღ"

_.oO2Oo._

Zoro wasn't happy that Nami cut them off right in the middle of their encounter. What a tiresome woman, just as high maintenance as the day he had met the orange-haired vixen. He'd do her bidding just this once though. It was only some blankets and what he got in return was well worth the short walk into the ship. The only thing Zoro was remotely worried about was running into one of his crew who should be sleeping at this hour.

The swordsman wasn't totally lucky tonight, it wasn't long before he passed Robin in the hallway. Luckily for him on the other hand she didn't speak to him or stop him. Relieved the swordsman hurried into a bedroom to collect some blankets for the woman waiting in his nest. He tried to make sure the ones he grabbed were nice and fluffy. Zoro didn't want to give Nami any reason to hold off on him any longer.

"Swordsman."

The voice caught him by surprise causing him to drop all of the blankets he had in his hands. Turning around stiffly Zoro saw Robin peeking into the room, her round piercing black pupils focusing on him. Zoro growled irritably bending over to recollect the blankets he had dropped on the floor. "Do you ever sleep?" He asked the ravenette harshly.

"I do." She answered unfazed by the grumpy first mate. "I just don't need very much of it."

"Go to sleep." Zoro ordered her passing by with the numerous blankets in his arms. Robin chuckled softly into her hand watching the taller man pass.

"Have fun.~"

_.oO3Oo._

Zoro did his best to put the strange encounter with Nico Robin out of his mind. He focused himself on the task at hand...

Laying out blankets across his floor. Nami was waiting for him when he got back still topless of course, she was pleased with the haul of blankets Zoro brought back. Once she confirmed that they were acceptable she ordered the swordsman to neatly lay them out on the floor.

"Wicked woman." Zoro hissed under his breath fixing the blankets to the navigator's liking. Nami completely disregarded the insult rolling onto the pile of blankets that her new lover had fetched for her. A content sigh passed her parted tiers before she glanced up at the waiting Zoro.

"Hm." She hummed chewing on her bottom lip considering her next move. Nami hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her jeans pulling them down her legs. While doing so she made sure to shoot a wink Zoro's direction, her confidence had skyrocketed at this point. "I guess we should get this show on the road then, huh?"

Zoro did his utmost not to stare, his utmost wasn't good enough. He didn't like being under her spell, it was getting really frustrating. But Zoro would gloss over it, just this once. After all he had his own urges he needed to follow through on. Reluctantly the swordsman began untying the red sash around his waist while moving forward onto his knees next to her.

Meanwhile, Nami had kicked her pants off her feet before directing her attention back to the man approaching her. She hooked her fingertips into his waistband pulling her forward while bringing herself to her knees. Her plush lips met his scar before trailing kisses down his torso, her eyes were looking up at his face as her lips dipped lower. Zoro's eye had darkened with desire like it had earlier when Nami teased him, there was no way he could deny it now. Zoro actually wanted this as much as she did.

_Witch._

Nami had to prepare herself again before venturing further, her lips lingered on his solid abs while she took a moment to breathe. After the short pause the navigator pulled Zoro's pants down his thighs. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt a hardened object spring out against her deep cleavage. A dark blush half from the lust and half from embarrassment colored her cheeks.

Straightening back up her lips returned to his throat, one of her hands wrapped around Zoro's free member. The swordsman grunted a bit, his hips bucking forward into her touch. Nami couldn't help but notice how hot it actually was and the way it softly throbbed. She shuddered into Zoro's neck giving his shaft a few strong strokes.

It was a heavenly experience for the green-haired first mate, he hadn't expected to do this with one of his nakama. In that strict unwritten code of his this was a big taboo yet here he was anyway. Zoro was about to protest when Nami's grasp on his member left him but he noticed that she was just laying back to rid herself of her own underwear. Following her lead Zoro positioned himself over her.

Kicking her striped panties off her feet Nami dragged her fingers gently over her pink petals, her fingertips came away soaked. Nami's chest was rising and falling along with her deep breaths as she relaxed back into the blankets her eyes focused on Zoro.

"Ready..." Nami told him quietly as he positioned himself between her legs. "Be gentle with me.~" She used that sweet tone of hers playfully though she was half serious. Zoro didn't respond, he ask positioned his tip against her tight entrance. Nami whined a bit feeling the contact finally down there, her breathing got heavier as she lifted her hips from the floor offering him more.

Zoro took hold of the navigator's round hips as he slowly eased himself into her. Nami covered her mouth because she felt like screeching, it hurt at first, it hurt more than she expected. Zoro was an average sized gentlemen but he was thicker than most, that coupled with this being her first time left her feeling like this.

"Tight." Zoro hissed feeling the huge amount of pressure she was already putting on him. Nami reached up to slap the swordsman's chest.

"Embarrass- Ah!" Nami had intended on telling Zoro not to say embarrassing things like that. However mid-sentence pain turned into that pleasure she so greatly desired. Her walls slowly familiarized themselves with Zoro making his moving in and out much easier on her. This had been what her maturing body had begged for. Her shapely legs wrapped around his waist tightly, a strings of loud moans emitted from her. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Too loud." Zoro warned placing his own hand over her lips.

"Shut up." Nami hissed ripping his hand away from her mouth. Her heels dug into Zoro's back forcing him deeper into her as fresh moans passed her parted tiers. Her nails dug into his shoulders pulling her forward desperately, her hips bucked upwards keeping pace with him. Her large breasts bounced in rhythm with each thrust he gave her.

Zoro hand ran up her body from its place on her hip, smoothing over her delectable swaying mound before wrapping snugly around her neck. Nami was about to tell him to stop that but she didn't. Something about his rough hand wrapping around the tender flesh of her neck made the act that much better. One of her hands settled on top of the one he had on her neck, Nami gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. Her occupied hand was tearing at blanket underneath her as Zoro pounded into her.

The swordsman sped up his pace and was going a little faster from that point on. The sound of her milky thighs meeting his toned hips made a nice slapping noise. Nami looked up at Zoro with her mouth agape her eyes full of need. She rolled her hips urgently into him feeling herself coming close to the climax she had longed for.

"_Fuck!_" The girl exclaimed much louder than she probably should have. Not that she could really help it after she had just came. Zoro's fingers tightened around her neck feeling the sudden surge around his shaft. Nami's toes curled up tightly, her back arched as her whole body shook while experiencing the new high.

The swordsman couldn't bring himself to last much longer after that outburst from the navigator. Grunting harshly he put three more hard thrusts into her, Nami whined each time, then he pulled out. His climax shot itself on the inside of her thigh but some made it onto her stomach. Zoro looked down at his work while Nami's body went limp as she fell back into the blankets, after a moment Zoro felt back on the floor across from her.

They laid like that for a while.

It was Nami who broke the silence.

"_Want to go again?_"

_.oO To Be Continued Oo._


	4. ღDay Afterღ

**_A_**fter last night Zoro was suddenly part of a relationship he never wanted nor asked for. That _witch_... Although she had seduced him it wasn't like she took advantage of him since it was more than just once. Still the proud swordsman wasn't sure how to approach her now that their situation had changed a great deal, last thing he needed now was to get scolded. Nami pissed him off as much as that spiral-brow sometimes, this was one of those occasions.

The orange-haired navigator was walking around with an extra spring in her step that morning. Zoro didn't know whether he should revel in that fact or not. And it was that indecisiveness that was frustrating him above everything else. He was a very strict man so he had never been in a spot like this, part of him wished he hadn't given into temptation.

Though the other part of himself would be perfectly happy to give into that temptation again. The last time Zoro had been with a woman sexually was before he met Luffy and that was only to quell his own curiosity one drunken night. He remembered thinking the encounter was nothing special or something he felt like actively seeking. His only focus had been on honing his skills since as long as he could remember. Zoro wasn't about to let it take a backseat to something as meaningless as sexual gratification.

Sure, the swordsman's body was sometimes restless thanks to his pent-up sexuality. Though Zoro hardly noticed since his body was so sore half the time from all his extreme training. Since his conditioning had improved so much over those two years with Hawkeye, Zoro slowly felt his itch for another encounter like the one he had a few years prior coming back.

Zoro had been trying to shut it away again when Nami decided to pounce on him. The first mate did his best to not give into her since she was his nakama and doing such a thing with his crew went against his code. His code wasn't enough to stop him last night however.

Last night with Nami was much better than his previous encounter. Zoro wasn't quite sure why that was... Was it because he was sober this round or was it just because he was with Nami. _Ugh._ The latter was embarrassing so the swordsman was hoping it was just the former.

Zoro was thankful that he was able to sleep in peacefully after such a long night, it wasn't often he was able to sleep in without incident on this ship. The first thing Zoro noticed when he woke up finally wasn't his captain's loud voice but how hot it was. He didn't have to be a navigator to be aware they would be arriving at a summer island soon.

Good for him the heat made it all the better for his exercises. The master swordsman went through his normal routine running through it a little quicker than usual, it seemed he had a little spring in his step as well. It wasn't long before he had run through his normal regimen, Zoro was thinking about changing it up to make it harder on himself while climbing down to the deck.

"Zoro!" The joyous voice shouting his name was of course their captain. Luffy sprinted over to Zoro to greet him with a huge goofy grin on his rubber face.

"Hm?" Zoro glanced over at Luffy who was now patting Zoro's back excitedly. The swordsman couldn't understand what the big deal was, sure, Luffy was always the first to bother him in the morning but he was never so jittery about it. When the captain spoke up next Zoro's heart skipped a beat.

"You had fun without me last night!"

"W-What?" Zoro growled back his eye twitching slightly. What exactly was his captain suggesting, what exactly did the rubber man know?

"I had to pee last night and I heard Nami screaming your name!" Luffy said that loud enough for Zoro to shush him. The captain at least seemed to understand that, he pressed his lips into a firm line nodding up at Zoro. "So you did make her angry... I was afraid it was that." Luffy whispered to the swordsman.

Zoro sighed, he was so relieved by Luffy's words. He should have known that the captain was too pure to understand what the situation really was. That was a very lucky break. That damned woman, Zoro had warned her that someone was going to hear them of course Nami refused to listen to him. The only thing the swordsman could do was look down at the concerned captain and nod.

"You're right." Zoro bluffed rustling his mussed up green hair while keeping eye contact with the captain. "That is why you can't say anything, Luffy."

"You can count on me!"

_.oO1Oo._

Zoro didn't know what he should say to Nami so he hadn't bothered to approach her. It was far too much effort for him to deal with right now anyway, it just couldn't be helped he supposed. Still the orange-haired beauty had shot a few glances his way along with a wink or two. She certainly didn't seem shy at the very least, it was possible that Zoro was just over thinking things.

He wasn't happy with how hesitant he was toward the woman after the other night. He had no real reason to be. Zoro was just very new at doing something like this, he wasn't quite sure what he should be doing.

The swordsman was still getting use to the feeling of having something like this happening with his nakama under his crew's nose. It wasn't exactly his ideal relationship with someone. Zoro almost never broke his own rules either, this was a rare case of him doing so. All because of that damned navigator and _her_ damned needs.

He glanced over at her, she was in a swimsuit soaking in the humid weather with a huge grin on her face while talking with Usopp and Chopper. At the very least she was easy to look at. Zoro closed his eye to rest a bit and soak in the nice weather himself... That was until a bottle hit him over the head, Zoro snapped up straight shooting a glare in the thrower's direction.

"Zoro.~" Of course it was Nami, honestly, he wasn't able to think a kind word about her without the navigator ruining it. Grumbling curses under his breath the swordsman picked up the bottle that had collided with his head. _Sunscreen. _Zoro hissed looking back over in Nami's direction, he didn't like the smirk she was wearing either. "Come here."

The girl relaxed back into her chair gesturing for Zoro to approach her, the first mate didn't move at first. That was until Nami threatened to throw all of the sake overboard to which Sanji briefly protest. But as usual Nami was able to sway the cook with her feminine charms, as usual the sight of Nami so easily getting her way pissed him off.

It almost made him regret last night.

_Almost. _Facing the loss of his sake, Zoro had no choice but to indulge the wicked navigator. Zoro was noticeably not very pleased to be cornered into doing Nami's bidding once more. Either way the sake would be waiting for him after and he'd be able to get as drunk as he wanted to forget about the experience. Sighing the swordsman walked over to the woman in the chair with the bottle of sunscreen in hand.

"It would be lovely if you would apply that for me!" Nami hummed the request pleasantly enough. Still the idea of putting his hands on Nami in front of the rest of his crew wasn't something Zoro wanted to do. The orange-haired pirate must have seen the hesitation on Zoro's face because after a short pause she continued. "Don't be such a square." She outstretched her leg towards him, her toes lightly poking his thigh. "I know you are funner than that.~"

"Don't push it." Zoro warned in a low tone his sharp eyes lightening just a bit. What was he going to do with her? Zoro broke away from her playful eyes to look out at the sea behind her another light sigh passing his pink tiers. It didn't look like he'd be about to get out of this one... Did tiresome task like this come along with _benefits_? "Let's just get this over with."

"I knew you'd come around!" Nami teased one last time before flipping onto her stomach to let the tan male get her back with the sunscreen.

The swordsman didn't waste much time before squirting the content in the bottle onto his rough palms. He wanted to get this over with as quick as possible, it wasn't that he was against touching her again. It just wasn't the right setting, to be completely honest he wasn't entirely comfortable with their agreement yet.

Focusing on the task at hand he smoothed his hands over the soft skin of her lower back. Her skin was admirable, the softest Zoro had ever made contact with, it kinda made the swordsman wonder where Nami was the past two years. He tried to silent his own thoughts as he continued applying the lotion evenly over Nami's back with a serious expression on his already stern features.

The feeling of the sunscreen cooling her heated body ade Nami coo happily, getting to feel his hands on her again was just a small bonus. Nami made sure to hum her approval to let the swordsman know he was doing an excellence job. Zoro only gave her a gruff grunt in reply.

"Shitty Marimo!"

Zoro knew before he even started that a confrontation with the lovesick cook was forthcoming which is one of the reasons he wanted to rush this. The swordsman loathed when the blonde did this, always picking a fight. As expected Sanji was standing with his arms folded over his chest, a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. It looked as though he was just coming from the kitchen judging by the two glasses of ice cream shakes in his hands.

"What did you say to me, Nosebleed-kun?" Zoro shot back feeling aggravated already narrowing his eyes threateningly. The fiery blonde wasn't one to back down however. After handing one of the two treats to Robin he marched over to the swordsman and the navigator with a hand propped on his hip, leaning over a bit to be on eye level with the sitting Zoro.

"Nami is too sensitive for your rough hands, Mosshead." Sanji taunted without noticing the subtle tsk Nami made beside him. Admittedly that was a little amusing knowing what he knew, Nami was scolding him last night for not being rough enough. Still that small bit of amusement didn't make him any less pissed at the cook who was now raising his leg ever so slightly. Challenging him again...

"It isn't like I wanted to do this fool." Zoro growled. The statement was true enough, Zoro didn't mind doing it as much as he had when he started however. The swordsman chose to leave that part out for obvious reasons, Nami also didn't need anymore of an ego boost.

"Oh you didn't," Nami spoke up finally glancing back at the two of them staring daggers at each other. "I didn't know that, Zoro." Nami mused in that overly innocent voice making Sanji swoon suddenly. "Maybe I should give Sanji a turn next time.~"

_Like hell._

"Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji cried out loudly folding his hands together happily. He was about to continuing gushing over the orange-haired woman in the bikini but he was cut off by a sword. A grimace returned to Sanji's handsome features, he had blocked the oncoming blade with the heel of his foot. "Marimo..." Sanji hissed, that damned swordsman ruined his moment of total and utter joy.

The cook took a lighter from the inside of his coat to relight his cigarette that had been blown out by the wind. After a short drag and a cloud of smoke was exhaled the two of them were at it. They usually had small skirmishes like this often, Zoro didn't hate them actually. They made for good training since the lovesick cook was a formidable opponent. Nami sighed forgotten, she watched the boys fight with a bored expression on her face.

"I, Dead Bones Brook, shall join the fray! Yohohoho!~" The living skeleton proclaimed preparing to fight as well drawing his blade from his cane. As eccentric as ever Brook approached dramatically, he didn't get far.

"Stay _out_ of this!" The dueling men shouted in unison at their mate who immediately backed down.

_Honestly they are two of a kind..._

_.oO2Oo._

Nami was trying to take advantage of the awkwardness Zoro would be feeling the day after their first time. The navigator knew he was a strict man and he had broken one of his precious rules. That made it a whole lot funner in her eyes. The man gave off the vibes of one of those whole _my body is my shrine_ type people so trapping him into this agreement hadn't been easy.

It was totally worth it though, Nami was pleased with the results thus far. The navigator was still shocked with how cute she found the first mate when he was nervous, it made her nervous occasionally. She never dwelled on that feeling because she didn't want to take this too far after all.

_It is just sex._

That is what the beautiful redhead always told herself, it was all she wanted it to be, all she needed it to be. As the day wore on the urge to see the swordsman again was taking over her. The green-haired man was absent from the deck since his little battle with the Strawhat's lovable cook. Nami was curious and honestly wanted to tease him more so she went searching for him.

_Dammit. _Nami was a bit disappointed when she found the swordsman in the boy's room, he was laid out on a hammock totally drunk. She couldn't think one kind thing about him without him messing it up shortly after. Nami should have just followed through on her threat and poured that sake overboard. That much would have been better than Zoro drinking it all up.

"Sanji isn't going to be happy with you." Nami reminded softly making her presence known walking further into the room. Zoro glanced up at her with one bored eye.

"Like I care." His response made her disappointment multiple, it looked as though the swordsman had gotten over that '_day after_' nervousness. Here she was hoping that she'd be able to keep that control she had over him last night a little longer. It made her angry in a way knowing that she wasn't in total control of their new relationship, Nami feared losing control of it.

"Ugh! You reek!" Nami snapped turning her attitude towards the bewildered Zoro completely. Her auburn orbs darkened, her hands clenching into fists. What was she doing? Even Nami herself wasn't sure why she was so upset, she just was. "You _asshole_! You didn't have to drink everything on the ship!" The navigator vented gesturing to the pile of large glass bottles under the hammock.

_Things hadn't changed at all between them._

Was it possible that was the reason the girl had worked herself up into one of her fearsome rages. Lazily, Zoro pulled himself up from the hammock brushing her comments off in that same bored manner. His lax demeanor pissed her off more than anything, who did he think she was?

Before she could stop herself Nami swung her hand forward attempting to slap the swordsman. Zoro's reflexes were far too fast for Nami to keep up with. She felt him catch her wrist but had no time to protest before Zoro leaned down to her.

He pressed his lips firmly against hers. _What does he think he is doing?_ Nami squirmed in his grasp weakly trying to escape the surprising kiss, after a moment the very weak struggling ceased. The next moment Nami was leaning back against him, her lips meeting his more fiercely. Her palms lightly ran over his tan chest before giving him a light shove away.

"A-Asshole..."

_Things had changed just a little bit maybe..._


End file.
